


Experience and Confidence

by RaspberryDevil



Series: A bouquet of Zinnias [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I suppose you had to feel jealous at some point.” // It's been three months since they started dating and while the guild knew about their relationship one way or another, there were still a few things left unspoken. But never between Sting and Rogue. <br/>Or how the guild learns that they are wrong about Sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience and Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to complete Sting's path at first, but this idea came up so I wanted to finish it first. Ah, there is a reason for this story but... idk it probably better stays unsaid, so just enjoy? The working title was “talking body” because I listened to Tove Lo's song, but I didn't want to get anyone's expectation high by choosing this title (also there is a different Stingue story with this title, so...)

“It's kind of fascinating”, Minerva mumbles to herself, dragging Yukino's attention and even Rufus' who is engrossed in a new book, eyes still focused on the text, turning to the next page when he asks what kind of article in the sorcerer's weekly caught her interest.

“Sting is more open as well as outspoken and yet Rogue is the one who is featured in the top ten of 'possible best boyfriends'”, she says, an explanation a few around them catch as well, some being proud that one of their members could keep up with Blue Pegasus' mages while others couldn't really care less, though neither can deny that they weren't thinking the same as Minerva.

Yet it's less interesting than Rufus thought it be, so he doesn't bother to reply to this, has his own opinion about the dragonslayers he doesn't share, probably never will, smiling to himself upon the fact that the lady actually spend time thinking about this.

“Rogue-sama is a very kind person, I'm not surprised.”

Yukino's honesty is something which is highly appreciated and Minerva smiles, before, just in time, Sting along with Lector enters the guild, a loud greeting spoken into the room, meet with various replies, while he makes his way to the front table. The wooden furniture is on the same high as the other one's, but it's obvious from the documents spread on the surface that this is Sting's place as the Master, a second chair for Rogue or Rufus who help him from time to time, probably more often than they should, standing next to his.

“Hey, Sting, be careful or someone might steal Rogue from you!”

Sting looks up from the paper he intended to busy himself with, gaze shifting to Orga who is sitting near a small stage with other member's, tuning a guitar, acting as if he hadn't just told his Master to look after his boyfriend. Sting wonders if he should ask what he is talking about, looking at his Exceed who shrugs, as clueless as his friend.

Seeing a good opportunity to tease him a bit, merely to pass some time, Minerva stands up, Yukino trailing behind her, just to make sure that Sting is doing okay, placing the open magazine in front of the blond while she sits down sideways on the table.

“Well, I suppose you had to feel jealous at some point.”

Yukino takes the second chair, hands folded in her lap, not saying anything because she is kind of curious though she would have taken a different approach, trying to be more subtle; she sends him an apologetic smile.

Sting doesn't seem to get it and even though he enjoys some small bicker with the lady from time to time because it resolves tension and makes them stand on the same ground, shows that they were equal, he is rather sceptical.

“They are talking about the possible best boyfriend list. Rogue made it, you didn't”, someone comes to his aid, a voice from the back he has no problem to identify but doesn't call out, turning to Minerva as if she is the one who had clarified her statement which was more than a question, wanting to see his reaction.

“No, not really? I mean sometimes I wish he wouldn't get so close to some people, women or guys, but honestly that's not for me to decide? I'm glad to see that he doesn't mind it any more when other people hug him or are just being close. And – what's with these looks?”

Sting furrows his brow when Minerva has to cover her mouth with the back of her hand, couldn't believe to hear him say something like that, calm about the issue of jealousy and probably it's the honesty which came as a surprise. Yukino doesn't look less surprised and he can even catch Rufus looking over his book with some sort of amusement, not to mention that there is no small talk filling the guild any more, no stray guitar notes as if the whole attention is on their master.

A stupid thought, obviously, still, Sting coughs, a subtle hint that he realises their starring and that they should probably resume their former activity, otherwise he had to point out their behaviour with words and then... then it would be awkward. Because as open as their guild is by now, they still had some trouble talking about their feelings, not to mention the love life of their dragonslayers who are among the strongest yet deep down morons.

“My my, you are acting rather mature about this.”

“What is this supposed to mean?”

Sting crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises an eyebrow, looks almost offended, but Yukino merely smiles and now Minerva can't hide her amusement any more, chuckling before she closes the paper.

“Nothing, nothing at all”, she says with the sweetest smile and goes back to the other table, sitting down next to Rufus.

Yukino follows her after squeezing Sting's shoulder, a short reassuring gesture, passing Minerva's table in the last second instead of sitting down next to her in order to greet the mages who just entered the guild.

“Rogue, you guys are back”, someone says, and as if these words broke a spell, people turn away to talk about their own business again, pretending that considering Sting to be a jealous guy never happened.

Yukino sends Dobengal a bright smile and turns to Rogue, hugging him. The dragonslayer is caught off guard by her gesture, or rather confused, but he doesn't really mind, returns the embrace before she pulls away.

“Frosch wants a hug as well.”

The little Exceed steps out from behind Rogue's leg, little arms extended in her direction so that Yukino could pick Frosch up.

“Okay, here you go.”

She smiles, turning towards Sting because she knows that his Exceed would want to join and just like she expected, Lector comes up, so she goes on her knees to pick the little one up while Rogue passes them and joins Sting.

“Good to see you back”, Sting greets Rogue when he takes the second chair next to him with a simple “good to be back”, helping to sort some documents.

“Well, you never stop learning new things”, Rufus merely says when Yukino, Dobengal as well as the Exceeds sit down with them, and even though his eyes are focused on the book again, no one doubts that his words are directed at the dragon slayers; the topic stays ignored for the rest of the day.

* * *

It's good to be at home again. The other ones have been rather strange and Sting hadn't been able to figure out why nor does he know if he actually wants to. Not that he minds, he would just wish that people start telling him more than necessary. In the end he only stops questioning them because Rogue asks to follow him to the bedroom.

“So, what are we doing? No cuddles after a stressful mission or sleep?”

Sting grins, but it doesn't cover his tiredness, voice low so that they don't disturb the Exceeds who had fallen asleep on the sofa of their living room, a blanket covering their small bodies.

“No, I wanted to try something. If it is okay?”

Rogue suddenly looks rather hesitant, the sexual part of their relationship was rather new after all, so Sting nods, replacing the hesitation with something like anticipation. It's rather amusing, Sting thinks, because Rogue has enough experience to make up for the confidence Sting had in the bedroom since the beginning. Obviously he had been surprised when Rogue had told him that there is no need to treat him like a porcelain doll, that Sting isn't his first person to be intimate with (of course he had known this, he had asked him about this, but Sting hadn't expect him to have gone past kissing). But he is glad because this means that at least one of them knows what he is doing.

Sting laughs lightly when Rogue starts, caught off guard by his sudden eagerness but he allows the other one to push him on the mattress nevertheless and helps Rogue to pull of his shirt. Sting wants to undress Rogue as well, but since he seems to have a plan, he keeps his hands to himself and just watches when Rogue starts with kisses above his navel up to his chest, the hands on his hips holding him steady.

“Hey what's up with that?”

Sting laughs again when Rogue repeats his action and this time he gets his attention, head coming up and lips pressed against his temple, a simple “You deserve a break” whispered against his skin.

_And I missed you._

Stings hums, watches how Rogue opens his belt and pulls off his pants so that nothing but his briefs remain. Despite of them fighting together, side by side and trusting each other, he had felt vulnerable the first time Rogue had undressed him. Now he couldn't wait, watching how Rogue's eyes roamed his body. But this time it aren't his eyes but his lips which travel from his navel along his upper leg, resting on his knee just to continue down to his ankle, repeating the motion backwards.

Rogue is everywhere, his lips against his inner thigh and thumb moving in circles on the other one, teeth grazing his skin as if he wants to bite down, not quiet yet though, waiting, urging him over the edge with nothing but his lips.

“Rogue, let me kiss you”, Sting almost whines, is getting restless because there is too much attention on him he can't but wants to return.

“Later.”

The feeling that he doesn't intend to leave any place without kisses behind won't leave him alone, an assumption which is proven when Rogue looks up to him, a fond smile on his lips.

“I'm not finished.”

(Sting has to take a deep breath and even this doesn't prepare him for the appreciation Rogue had in mind.)

~

“Hey?”

“Hm?”

Their legs are tangled together when Rogue lies in his arms, with his back pressed against Sting's chest. They love lying together just like that, with no perception of time and no duty, the two of them together naked and merely a blanket covering them.

“Have you read the article?”

Sting doesn't elaborate, doesn't have to. He isn't the type to read anything aside from the Sorcerer's Weekly and even then he just does it when people point articles out for him; Rufus is their bookworm, Yukino as well, not to mention Rogue who came to love books even more when the guild got closer.

“No, not yet. I wanted to borrow the magazine from Yukino but she didn't lend it to me today. Why?”

“Nothing important. Just happy to see that people are appreciating how cute my boyfriend is”, he says, nuzzling his neck.

Rogue turns around so that they are lying face to face, trying and failing to read his expression.

“You're weird”, he eventually says, furrowing his brow though relaxing again when Sting rubs their noses together, something he normally only does in their guild, when the urge to kiss him is strong and he respects Rogue's wish to refrain from kissing in public.

“Our guild has been weird. Though they still are all important. Maybe we should do something like a brunch again? Or dinner? What do you think?”

A deep laugh escapes Rogue upon the eagerness he can hear, how happy Sting always sounds whenever there is a new chance for the guild to get together. He doesn't blame him, after all he feels the same. Sabertooth had become the home he had always searched for, its members his family.

“Brunch... As long as it's not too early”, Rogue eventually replies, an answer which seems to please Sting, but he doesn't doubts that any would have done, so he doesn't feel like ruining anything when he remembers something.

“Now that you mention it, Aurelia invited me for dinner as a thank you for training with her. Did you want to come along?”

While it would have been a silent plea to accompanying him just a few months ago so that he doesn't have to be alone, he wouldn't even have consider accepting such an invitation before that. Now, it's nothing more than an offer, and so he doesn't really feel disappointed when Sting refuses and tells him that he still has a few things to do.

“So, did she manage the new attack?”, Sting asks, a yawn following.

Rogue smiles. While he loves spending time with him in silence, he also enjoys their little talks just before they would fall asleep, random stories or small anecdotes of the days lulling them to sleep.

“Yes, though it took a while. She was too focused on comparing her attacks to Juvia's”, he tells him, though he is aware that this was the reason why she had asked him, being able to make comparisons because he briefly knew Juvia during her Phantom Lord time.

“We should train together as well again. The others are so harsh on me”, Sting says, laughing lightly, embarrassed, when Rogue asks him whether he thinks that he would be less rough on him.

“I had hoped so.”

Rogue smirk when he sees how bashful the other one is and even though he would probably deny it if Sting pointed it out, there is a hint of a competitive gleam in his eyes. It's nothing more than that though, tiredness winning, yet it's still a promise when Sting says he likes training with him and Rogue agrees, another yawn following their words.

“Tired? Then let's sleep a bit.”

Sting doesn't have to tell him twice.

They are the last words spoken today, as the dragonslayers moved even closer, Rogue burying his face in his chest while Sting's chin rested on top of his head, arm wrapped around.

(They never stay like that because it's to warm and Sting moves in his sleep a lot, but it's one of their little rituals, a habit neither would like to miss any more.)


End file.
